


i love you

by things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: the billie eilish tapes [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Honestly? this is just fluff with barely any plot.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: the billie eilish tapes [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	i love you

It’s a split second of quiet, utter silence the moment the words had fallen from Logan’s shaking lips. His hands are trembling, his whole expression the most vulnerable and terrified he’d ever managed to conjure. Remus is sat beside him on the ground, stones poking uncomfortably into their bodies as the water of a river rushes by them. Even the birds in the trees seemed to fall silent as the brunet turns to look into the bright, wide, blue eyes of his best friend. His best friend since childhood, who had just confessed quietly that he loves Remus. 

Those are not words he’s heard very often in his life, and not at all in this context. Of course, he loves Logan and Logan loves him, he’d never doubted that, and his brother says he loves him when their paths actually cross. But for some reason hearing these words spoken like that, so scared and soft he knows that this sort of love is not that love that he’s used to hearing. It fills him with wonder, excitement...and dread. That sort of love in his life has always been a destructive one, his parents in a constant state of argument and his brother with a few more burdens to carry. 

Still, that corrupted, tainted, love was not true love was it? It isn’t the way Logan agreed without hesitation to move in with him, or the dark-haired man throwing together a greasy breakfast when he wakes up with a hangover. This love, the scared expression on his best friend’s face, is true love. Remus nods and smiles, he doesn’t know why it makes him feel so sad. 

“I love you too,” he finally replies with a quiet sigh, extending his hand to take Logan’s in his own. In some way, he’s always known that Logan holds those sort of feelings for them but the two are not on the same wavelength when it comes to emotions. Remus feels a lot at once yes, but expressing genuine and calm emotion has always been difficult, whilst Logan was trained since birth to keep a straight face even when he didn’t want too. 

Maybe that’s why he’s sad, as tears prick Logan’s eyes and he smiles so wide in a way Remus had never seen him look in the long time they’d known each other. He hasn’t seen Logan smile like that since they were kids. It’s a sad happiness, because on one hand why hasn’t he seen Logan so happy in so long and what has stopped him from being happy? Was it Remus himself? Was it the denial of his own emotions? On another hand, he is happy because Logan is happy and clinging to his hand like a lifeline. 

So he kisses him, sweetly and gently, bringing his free hand to Logan’s jaw as their lips meet and part against each other’s. He hadn’t intended to shiver in the cold and the brush of the other’s tongue against his own but his hand moves to grip the other’s shirt as he does so. They both end up lying on their sides against the stones, and suddenly the little intrusions seemed not to matter, focused only on the points of contact between their bodies. Remus didn’t realise for a very long time, until now and the moment Logan uttered those words, how much he had craved this, the gasp of air between their lips and their hands reaching for each other continuously (perhaps permanently). 

By the time they pull away their skin is flushed but not from the cold or wind, just a sheer euphoria of existing with someone else in such a way, in such a joy. Remus can feel his heart hammering in his chest over and over again, beating intensely against his ribs so hard he fears it might burst for a second. His shaking hands refuse to leave Logan’s own with a worry that if he lets go all of it will be over and the mirage will shatter. 

But, they can’t lie there forever, especially when they have nicer places to lay. “We should head home,” Logan mutters, something in his voice scratchy and sultry, Remus is not easily flustered but he does forget how to breathe. 

“Absolutely.” He’s never scrambled to his feet so fast in his life, grabbing Logan’s hand and half-running towards the path back home, Logan laughs (and they never really let go). 


End file.
